


Be Mine!

by InspiredPerson



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPerson/pseuds/InspiredPerson
Summary: This is a story about Diane Lockhart and Will Gardner. What if fate has brought them together? What will be if they can be a sweet couple?





	1. The First One, Where All Started

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom. Love 'em and want 'em to be a couple. I hope u like it)
> 
> Enjoy💜

Diane was halfway home. She was tired but very happy. Today, finally, she won the case, which she'd been leading for 4 months. It was hard for her, but she now knew for sure that moron Ryan was finally behind bars.  
\- Hey, Will - she quietly called her colleague.  
\- Yes, Diane? - William replied in his usual positive manner.  
\- We haven't celebrated our victory. Let's go to the bar tomorrow after work. Or I'll bring some scotch with me - Diane smiled playfully.  
\- I don't know. Maybe. Tomorrow I'll be a little busy, but I will be very happy to join you - Will looked in the panoramic mirror and noticed Diane's sad smile.  
\- Then will you pick me up at about 9? I'll have to finish all my things.  
\- Yes, Diane. I promise that I will come no later than 9:15.  
\- I'll take your word for it - Diane looked at what was happening outside the window.  
Bright lanterns illuminated the dark streets of Chicago. The car flew by cafes, hotels, a bunch of restaurants. Will drove the car fast so it was almost impossible to make out the buildings.  
\- Listen, Di. I was thinking... - Will's sudden voice frightened Diane a little, but she pretended that nothing happened.  
\- Something wrong?  
\- No, everything's fine. I just thought since you want to go celebrate our victory, I think I know of a good place.  
\- A tempting offer. I know this?  
\- I think yes. Smith & Wollensky. They cook great steaks. We could have a look.  
\- Good offer. I agree - Diane smiled a little wider and continue to look out the window.  
\- We are close, Di.  
\- I recognize these places. Do you remember where to go next?  
\- We drive straight and turn left after three hundred meters. Then turn right and drive a couple of meters and we find ourselves.  
\- Do you really remember everything in such detail? - Diane was really surprised.  
\- Though I don't often give you a lift I certainly know where you live - Will winked.  
Just a couple of minutes - and they really were near Diane's house. In the evening, the weather became much cooler and the wind was constantly blowing. Will got out of the car to give a hand to Diane and walk her home.  
\- Don't hold your breath. I have a boyfriend here - Diane smiled slyly.  
\- Oh, yes, yes. I just thought something would happen between us - Will said in a sad dramatic voice and gave her a look.  
\- Hey! - Diane hit him with a clutch in the stomach - I'll remind you about this later! - she smiled.  
\- Calm down! Or you won't have a friend soon! - William also laughed - Let's make up? - Will stretched out his arms to hug Diane.  
\- Okay. But remember - next time you will not get away with this! - Diane hugged Will at last and turned to the door.  
\- See you tomorrow, Di!  
\- See you tomorrow, Will!  
William's car drove off and Di put the keys in the door. She knew that Kurt always locked the door. Strange. The front door was open. He never left it like this. She walked through the door. Diane felt the sharp smell of women's perfume, and this perfume wasn't in Diane's collection. It was more than clear that they were visited by a woman who is not well versed in the choice of quality perfume.  
\- Darling, I'm home! - Diane took off her shoes and threw them near the entrance. Her heart was beating at a breakneck speed. She wasn't stupid and understood what it might mean, but she so naively wanted it all to be untrue.  
\- Honey?! - she shouted a little louder, but again there was no answer. She didn't turn on the lights in the living room and climbed the stairs. The blood plied so strongly through her body that it was hard to breathe. She slowly walked to the bedroom. It was the only place with the lights on. Closer to the bedroom, screams of pleasure were heard. Tears eclipsed Diane's mind, but it was impossible to stop her. She pushed the door inside. A blonde took the pose of "rider" and threw back her head. Diane didn't get a good look at her lover's mistress, because tears prevented her. Kurt was breathing heavily and moaning unusually loudly. They didn't notice another person in the bedroom, and after a moment Kurt growled and the girl screamed loudly. It was clear that they had finished at the same time and the convulsions forced the girl to fall on Kurt, clinging to the railing of the bed with one hand. They tried to catch their breath and Kurt turned his head toward the door, where Diane stood. He opened his eyes and noticed a familiar figure. Kurt was surprised and threw the girl off. She didn't understand anything and just lay on the bed to catch her breath. Kurt rose abruptly, Diane turned her head away and pointed to the scattered things.  
\- Cover yourself. I don't want to look at you - Diane covered her face to wipe away the tears.  
\- Honey, I'll explain it all! - Kurt picked up something to cover his naked body and tried to justify himself.  
\- Don't embarrass yourself. You have until 10 o'clock tomorrow to get your things and leave my house. Today, I won't spend the night here. If you text or call me, I won't answer. I will take my things and leave. Enjoy yourself - Diane tried to make a sweet smile and clenched her fists, put some things in her bag that lay in the closet opposite the bed, some hygiene items and went to the bathroom to pick up a couple of things. Kurt ran after her, but already at the exit from the bathroom, Diane forcibly pushed him away and went down to the exit. Quickly shoeing those shoes that she left near the entrance, she managed to say only a couple of phrases.  
\- So, you will give the keys tomorrow. If you don't return them, I'll change the locks. If I will find your belongings - I will throw it out through the window, and it doesn't matter to me that they will wallow anywhere. See you.  
\- Di, give me a minute!  
Diane slammed the door. Tears again came to the eyes and she could not hold them back. There was a lump in her throat and she just wanted to scream. The man who always loved her so much was always there and would have followed her into a burning building so simply betrayed her. She walked down the street and sobbed. So painful and insulting. She didn't know where to go and what to do next. It would be possible to book a hotel room. Luckily, her favorite hotel was close by. But the phone rang and distracted Diane from solving the problem. Will was calling. She quickly picked up the phone and tried to portray her normal and familiar voice.  
\- It's me again, Di. Sorry, it's so late, but you forgot the documents in the car for the new case. I know, I could bring them tomorrow, but I am absent-minded and can forget. You know. I am coming to you to give it. I will be there in 5 minutes.  
\- Will — her voice trembled, but she tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible — If you're somewhere near The Langham Chicago, I'll wait for you there.  
\- I'll come to your house, don't strain.  
\- No, no. I'm already near the hotel, so let's go there.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- 100%. Waiting on the spot - Diane quickly dropped the call and quickened her pace. The wind helped smear makeup, but she had sunglasses under her hands, and she decided that wearing them would be the best option. Once near the hotel, she leaned on the lamp post and hung her head down. Tears flowed in a stream, it all drained onto the glasses, but Di closed her eyes and didn't even notice when Will's car came up.  
\- Hey, Di! Here are your documents.  
She didn't even raise her head. Her thoughts are so confused that she didn't react to the world around her. William noticed streams of tears that washed away the remnants of cosmetics and realized that something had gone wrong. He threw the documents into the backseat through the open window and firmly hugged Diane, and she could only hug him back. It was nice to know that someone would defend her. Only after a couple of seconds, she realized that she didn't even know who stood in front of her. She looked up and saw that the only person who had never left her was nearby. She pressed closer to him and her sobs became quieter. Will didn't let her go and just quietly asked:  
\- What happened? Who brought you down?  
In response, she just burst into tears. It was just impossible to stop her. All emotions should have come out at least somehow. It was painful to look at her. Her voice was like a cry for help. Will hugged her as tightly as he could but was careful not to harm her fragile body. Her hands sank into his shoulder blades. She began to weaken a little and Will had to support her waist. Diane's hands began to crawl, and she pressed them to her chest. He let her fold her arms closer and loosened her grip to help. She buried her in his shoulder and began to calm down. His breathing was still intermittent, but it began to level off. Will held her in his arms and he almost cried. Her pain just tore his soul. He already knew who had brought Di to such a state and he just wanted to kill McVeigh. How could he be such a bastard!...  
\- Honey, where are you staying tonight? - asked William cautiously.  
\- I'll stay here. Only for one night. I don't want to stay in this house while he is there.  
\- What are you talking about?! No, no and once again no! We will go to me - Will said indignantly.  
\- No! I don't want to burden you. You have your private life and I'm not going to interfere.  
\- Nope. I decided everything. I won't let you stay in a hotel. Fine, if there is a business trip, but because of this idiot you left your home and you are not going to pay for a hotel room in order not to see him! No. Come - William hugged her around the waist and with his left hand held her left hand, leading Diane to the car.  
\- No, Will, I don't want. I'm not going to put a burden on people. I am strong and independent! - Diane tried to argue.  
\- And you are fragile and tender. Be good, don't resist. I have always been your help and support and will remain it. Come on, I just want to help you.  
Diane looked up at William through her glasses. He took off her glasses, erased the black streaks of tears and straightened his hair slightly tousled from the wind. She still didn't want to go to Will, but she knew that you could rely on him. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes in agreement. Will opened the door for her and she sat in the front seat. Will quickly got behind the driver's seat and started the car. William drove the car as fast as the speed limits allowed. He wanted to quickly deliver his upset and tired colleague to a comfortable and warm place where no one would dare touch her with a finger. Will drove the car with one hand so he felt more confident. The right hand lay near the parking brake and spontaneously squeezed on the gearbox. There was a lot of anger and hatred for Kurt that he simply didn't know how he doesn't swear in Diane's presence. Hell-fire blazed in his eyes and it seemed as if he could burn everyone with his eyes. Diane relaxed a bit, leaned back in the seat and threw her head back to remove the tension in her back. On the machine, she put her hand on Will's. She always did that when Kurt drove the car. William was distracted when Di touched his hand. The fire in his eyes changed to care and Will turned his hand to squeeze Diane's hand.  
After only 20 minutes they were near Will's apartment. He looked at Diane, who had time to doze off and could not help but notice how beautiful she was. He knew her as a great friend and a great lawyer, but he never saw her vulnerable. She never showed tears. It was as if he had learned something about her that nobody knew. But it would be so much better if she was rested, it would have been much better, so he stroked her arm, waiting for an answer. She fell into a dream and Will, sitting half-turned, stroked her leg. She opened her eyes and turned her head toward William. Seeing his hands on herself, she asked a logical question:  
\- Did we drive like this all the way?  
\- Nearly. You squeezed my hand and I didn't want you to wake up - her colleague answered gently.  
\- Sorry. It's just a habit - she dipped her eyes.  
\- Yes, everything is in order. Can we go?  
\- Aha - Diane freed her hand and adjusted her hair in the mirror.  
Meanwhile, Will had already opened the door and held out his hand to Diane.  
\- Thank you, Will. And I would like to apologize again - Diane began to explain herself.  
\- Well, stop it. You are welcome. You are my dearest friend. I just want you to be happy. Today, you have a bad day. Let's go into the house and you will finally rest. The way you look worries me - Will bent over the car and lowered his head, not taking away his hands.  
\- I can't argue to you. Come on - Diane gave him her hand and, closing the car, they headed for Will's house.  
2 turns of the key - and they were already inside. The house was not as spacious as Diane's, but everything was very beautiful and tasteful. Restrained, without unnecessary decorative elements. The severity of a bit of pressure, but Di thought that she didn't live here. She will be a guest in this house only until the morning, so she liked everything.  
\- Look, so I don't slow you down, I will immediately say - you will sleep at the top. Bathroom - to the right of the bedroom. Sorry, but I am afraid that I don't have the necessary hygiene products for you. But if you need something - I can go and buy, what you need - Will blurted out.  
\- Oh, well, you don't need to worry about it. In a hurry, I grabbed something, and I think for one night I have enough - Diane answered with a little confidence.  
\- You go to the shower, and I'll go pouring us a glass of Cristal. You don't mind? - Will winked at the lady.  
\- I'm all for it - Diane smiled and went upstairs.  
Will went to the fridge and poured the contents of the bottle into glasses. After adding 2 ice cubes to each glass, he went into the bedroom to give Diane a glass.  
\- Can I come in? - asked Will, after knocking on the door.  
\- Yes, come in - Diane answered loudly.  
She was sitting on the bed and when Will walked into the room, she crossed her legs.  
\- Well, come on, for the case? - happily suggested to William.  
\- Yes. That was not easy. I think you were nervous too. It's time to relax - Diane clinked glasses with Will and took 2 sips.  
\- Wonderful taste. Just lovely - suddenly said Will.  
\- I cannot disagree. This is lovely - Diane picked up the conversation, but immediately remembering her problem, she turned to Will - Mmmm, I had a little problem here. In general, I didn't take any pyjamas or home clothes with me. Do you have something that could replace them?  
\- Well, I don't know. I had a girlfriend though. I broke up with her 2 months ago. Since she didn't take her things, maybe I will find something, but I don't promise that anything will suit you.  
\- Well, okay - Diane drank from her glass - Wait, Will, and where will you sleep?  
\- On the couch - Will answered calmly, taking a sip from his glass.  
\- Are you kidding?! - Diane was immediately indignant. She is a guest after all! He shouldn't give up his place for her!  
\- First, I want you to feel comfortable here, and...  
\- Will, I don't like that you...  
\- Be a good girl, don't interrupt me. Second, I have been sleeping on the couch for a long time. After my quarrel with that girl, I don't come here often. I have been sleeping on the couch for a long time, and therefore I suggested that you sleep in the bedroom - Will finished the champagne and went to the door - I'll go find clothes while you get used to the situation. I'll be back in 5 minutes - Will smiled and left the bedroom.  
Diane was a bit taken aback. She didn't even know that Will had a relationship with a girl. He never talked about her, never mentioned her anywhere and never even called her at work. Di knew everything about him but seemed to know nothing. If not strange, it felt like she had learned something that no one knew. When she finished her champagne, Diane went to the balcony. Chicago nights was really beautiful. The bright lights flashed beautifully, and it was clear how beautifully the cars cut around the park, which could be seen through the transparent glass door. It would have been a great idea to go out onto the balcony, but tonight didn't promise anything good, because the wind didn't even think about stopping.  
For some reason, here in Will's house, Diane felt safe. Could this strong trust in Will cope with that impression? She didn't want to think about what was happening in her house now, but she could not. Tears again came to her eyes. She didn't understand why and why they did this to her? Diane wanted some simple warmth, love, care. She gave herself all the work, but she wanted to return to the house to her beloved and just to rest from what she endured every day. Why was she so unlucky? Did she not deserve simple happiness?  
\- I found something, but I don't know if it fits you — Will held several things in his hands.  
\- Leave these clothes on the bed - Diane replied coldly, holding back her sobs.  
Will walked over to Diane and hugged her. He just couldn't otherwise. It was hard to look at her suffering and unbearable torment. Why is she so unlucky? She is an unreal lawyer, she has no equal, she did so much for the company and for all her clients and what? She didn't deserve her piece of happiness?  
\- It's all right, I'll probably go... - Diane tried to pull away.  
\- I see everything. I won't hold you in my arms against your will - Will relaxed his grip.  
\- No. Not necessary. I just don't know what to do. I feel alone. I don't want to push you away, because you are the only friend I can trust - Diane put her head on Will's shoulder. She clung to him.  
\- You will never push me away. I'll always be with you.  
\- In joy and in sorrow? - Diane laughed.  
\- In joy and in sorrow, dear - William smiled and stroked her shoulder. They stood there for another five minutes and then Diane spoke:  
\- I think I need a shower. What clothes did you bring to me? – Diane pulled away from Will and went towards the bed, wiping tears.  
\- Here, a shirt and some pants and a bathrobe. But she had a small clothing size, so if it doesn't fit, tell me. And here - Will put slippers on the floor - Sorry for not having done this before.  
\- Everything is good. I don't want to deprive you of the pleasure, but could you leave the room? - Di smiled playfully.  
\- Won't you miss me? Eh, nothing affects you. Even the champagne didn't help - Will playfully smiled.  
\- You! I'm going to throw something at you now! - Diane laughed.  
\- Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Call if things don't fit.  
\- Yep.  
Will went out and closed the door behind him. Downstairs, he went to the second bath to quickly take a shower. While Diane was measuring things, Will had already managed to get out of the bath, dressed in her pyjamas. He was preparing to sleep, but you had to introduce yourself to the course of a new business. He took out a computer and began to revise all the available files that he threw off.  
While William was working, Diane realized that her T-shirt was small. Bathrobe fit her, but it was very short, so she was a little uncomfortable. But she did not want to disturb Will and went out to go to the shower. Finally, pleasant warm streams ran through her body. It was nice to know that the body relaxes under the influence of water. Makeup actually flowed from her face, but she didn't care. She will wash it away later. Taking a towel, she dabbed the body and put on a robe. Tying the belt, she returned to the bedroom for cotton pads and micellar water. Flushing the makeup, she stared at herself. Visible wrinkles around the eyes and on the forehead, neck, and hands, revealing her age, hair not as silky hair as before ... She looked at her reflection and thought that Kurt could have done the right thing. Why did he need such an old woman? She leaned on her hand closed her eyes. Tonight she is tired and just wants to sleep. But now sleep alone again. Loneliness and darkness are among her greatest fears.  
She opened her eyes and screamed. Will stood at the door quietly, and she saw him in the reflection of the mirror.  
\- When will you stop scaring me? My heart isn't made of iron! - she clutched her hand at her heart.  
\- Sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted to wish you goodnight - Will walked into the room - You wearing the robe. Truth - is it's a bit short - Will looked at her legs and immediately looked away, embarrassed. Diane, noting that the end of the dressing gown barely covers her legs in the position in which she is sitting now and she moved her legs to the usual position, pulled the dressing gown down.  
\- And you still can't stop? - Di glanced at Will.  
\- God knows I tried as best I could - Will laughed.  
\- I'm getting you now... - Di took the folder she had pulled out of the bag in advance, and walked over to Will, trying to reach out to him and lightly strike him. Will didn't get lost and grabbed Diane's hand. He sharply pulled her to him and the surprise made the folder fall out. Will put his left hand on her back and with his right hand held her left hand. They stood close to each other and you could hear the heartbeat of both of them. He stepped forward and Diane caught on, retreating. Will stepped back on the other leg and Diane retreated again. Will took the situation into his own hands and twirled her. It was hard to change the position of the legs, but Di was able to keep up with Will. When Will picked up Diane, she automatically grabbed his right foot and he made a couple of steep turns. Her breathing was a little off and Will just kept her in the air.  
\- And what was that? - Diane asked a little out of breath.  
\- Improvisation. Why? Did you not like it? - answered Will with a bit hoarse voice.  
\- It was wonderful. Do you want to put me on the floor?  
\- Not. I like it so much.  
\- And I am a little uncomfortable. So please - Diane was embarrassed.  
Will lowered Diane, and as soon as her feet touched the floor, Will grabbed her and now she was in his arms.  
\- Hey!! I said let me go!  
\- I don't want - Will smiled - I suggest you hold on to me, otherwise you may fall.  
\- Let go. I definitely won't fall!  
Will lightly threw Diane and her hands automatically closed on his neck. She screamed.  
\- God, you need to warn me! I was scared! - Diane's indignation knew no bounds.  
\- Come on. What? I can't spin you already? - Will started spinning counterclockwise. Diane was frightened and buried in Will's shoulder. He stopped and she looked up.  
\- Oh please. Let me go - Diane looked into William's eyes.  
He looked into her eyes. As then, in the car, he froze in place, eyeing Diane. He stared into her expressive eyes. Beautiful green with an overflow of gray. Cute little snub nose, thin expressive lips, large and lush eyelashes, blond tousled hair, high and sexy cheekbones, white soft skin... He could go on forever... Diane is so attractive ... McVeigh is just an idiot if he allowed himself to hurt such a charming woman. He looked at her and could not take his eyes off. Diane looked intently at William and waited for his actions or at least words.  
\- William? Can you put me down? - quietly asked Diane.  
\- You're so beautiful, Lady Di. I admire you. If McVeigh is such an idiot that he couldn't keep you close to him, then I'm sorry you spent so much time on this asshole. He is simply unworthy of you.  
Diane froze with her mouth open. She didn't expect this. No one would have expected that exactly. Meanwhile, Will walked over to the bed and laid Diane. He knew that Diane was already tired, so he didn't want to disturb her anymore and hurried away from the room.  
\- Will, wait - Diane turned on her stomach, leaning on her elbows.  
\- Yes, darling? - turned to voice Will.  
\- Do you really think so? Do you think I can be beautiful?  
\- Strange question. Of course. You the most charming woman I've ever met – Will smiled.  
There was no limit to her embarrassment. The blushing on her cheeks moved to her neckline. She lowered her head so as not to show her embarrassment.  
\- I'll go, Di. Goodnight! - Will reached for the switch.  
\- No! - Diane screamed too loudly.  
\- What? What happened? - he jumped up and almost ran to the bed.  
\- I don't want to scare you, but I'm afraid of the dark. Can you not turn off the light?  
\- Sweetheart, you could just ask me - Will smiled broadly.  
\- Sorry, but can I ask you to do one strange thing for me?  
\- A strange thing for you? I'm listening.  
\- This is the strangest thing I've ever asked anyone, but please sit with me until I fall asleep - Diane looked into Will's eyes.  
\- Good. If you want it that way - well then - William crouched on the floor with his legs crossed.  
Diane crawled under the covers and wrapped her head in front of Will.  
\- Tell me something - Diane laid her hand on the edge of the bed.  
\- I don't even know what to tell you.  
\- Tell me what you think about.  
\- I think that you would have to go with me to tango classes. I'm just starting to go there next week. You have great potential. Will you join me?  
\- Not a bad idea. I'll think about it - smiled Di.  
\- And I think you're very seductive.  
Diane was embarrassed again, hid her head in the pillow and squeezed her hand into a fist along with some of the sheets.  
\- You have beautiful, bright eyes, long and bushy eyelashes, chic cheekbones, a beautiful snub nose, thin brows, soft and light skin, a slender waist...  
Diane pressed her face into the bed. She felt a burning sensation in her cheeks and wanted to hide them. Will noticed this and took her hands in his, and she turned away.  
\- You're embarrassing me, Will - Diane almost whispered.  
\- I'm just telling the truth, dear. You will still find your chosen one - he stroked her hand to William.  
\- Yeah... - the only thing Di could answer. She was pleased with the attention of a friend, but she was embarrassed by such sincere words. She slowly sank to sleep - I will soon fall asleep, so if I suddenly stop talking, you can go.  
\- Good, Di, good.  
\- Thank you so much. You really did a lot for me. I don't know how to repay you.  
\- You owe me nothing. Any sensible friend who would like to help a friend in trouble would do that.  
\- You're too cute. Bend over to me, please.  
Will didn't understand her another strange thing but did as she asked. She gently pulled his head and kissed his cheek. When she let him go, he touched the place of the kiss.  
\- Let's say this is because you helped me out today - Diane smiled. She began to fall asleep - Goodnight, Will! - the only thing that Diane could say before falling into the hands of Morpheus.  
\- Goodnight, Lady Di! - he pulled her hand and kissed. She smiled, but Will decided to stay for another 5 minutes to be 100% sure that she was asleep, and he could sleep well. He thought about what happened just a minute ago. Wil didn't understand a bit why he was given such a "gift", but he was very pleased. He stroked her hand and she calmed down. Her breathing became quiet and calm, so Will rose and fell almost immediately. His legs went numb, but he leaned against the wall and walked to the windows to close them with thick curtains that would prevent the sun from penetrating early in the morning. He did it as quietly as possible so as not to wake Diane. He quietly went to the door and looked back at Di, he turned off the light and closed the door to the room.  
Going downstairs, he closed the entrance doors, prepared for bed and put aside all the details of the upcoming business for tomorrow. He fell asleep with the thought of Diane and the thought about what had happened in his life in just 1 hour.


	2. Tears Of Bitterness And Happiness

This morning just began and Will took a shower, find his sports costume and get into the essence of his new case. He always woke up early and doing a lot of things. His phone received an alert:  
\- “6 A.M. Morning run”  
Will smiled and take his sports suit because the regime can't be violated. Today he was going to pass not 5 kilometers, as usual, but put the bar 2 times higher. He prepared for this day for a long time, so Will, wearing a smartwatch and taking a bottle of water, left the house. He closed the door and went down the stairs. Will decided that today he would run in the park, at the same time he would cover the lake and in the end, he would run to the bakery and buy a couple of croissants for breakfast. With this idea in his mind, he began this long run.  
A lot of thoughts swirled in his head. He needs to talk with witnesses, conduct an interrogation, take the car to the car wash, buy groceries because the fridge is empty... But one thought, like poison, was eating him from the inside. How could Kurt did it with Diane?! Diane is one in a million! She works tirelessly, she made many people think about the role of women in the legal world, she was even offered the role of judge, but she remained to continue to manage the company. How dare he hurt this woman?! Will knew Diane for a long time and simply couldn't understand how she could fall in love with the finished asshole. From the beginning, Kurt was with her constantly, supported her, but it was all just a pretense. How many times did he notice him flirting with Diane's secretary, flirtatious winking with female employees. Will got nauseated when somebody mentions of Kurt, but he restrained himself because he knew that Diane loved him. And it was unfortunate to realize this, but he was a master of his craft, and it was simply impossible to fire him.  
It all started at the moment when Will went into the office. He was the first who came. He laid out his things and prepare for the meeting. Looking for some papers, he noticed Kurt, who was going to Diane's office. Seeing that Diane wasn't in office yet, he just turned and go away. But after about half an hour there was already a meeting. It was only for five minutes, but Kurt late. He just stood in the crowd and glanced over with Penny. They were whispering something to each other, and Will got annoyed because Diane was trying to explain what's coming next quarter. But he almost exploded when he saw Kurt’s hands unceremoniously pawing Penny. He interrupted Diane and asked too loudly if the company’s heads were hindering them. Diane gives a menacing look to Will but said nothing. And Kurt just looked at William and looked again at Penny. How did he beat this trick? He tried to talk to Diane, but she waved away and said not to go into their own business. Since that time, he gunning for McVeigh and tried to prove that this goner is not a coupe for Diane, but she just let it slip through her fingers. And when she saw everything with her own eyes, she finally understood. On one side, Will was happy that she finally saw what she so carefully missed, but on the other, he was sorry for Di, because she'll remember this betrayal for the rest of her life. He was simply overwhelmed by emotions and he didn’t even notice how only 10 minutes were left before 7 o'clock, so he hurried to buy pastries. So, turning into one of the streets, he ran through a pair of gloomy alleys and was right in front of the bakery. The seller recognized him and after 5 minutes, Will was already running back, with freshly baked and still warm croissants home.  
He returned at 7 sharp and leaving the package with the purchase, quickly ran into the shower. A shower for 3 minutes turned out to be his record and running out in his swimming trunks back to the kitchen, he brewed coffee and started to dress, because after half an hour it would be nice to leave and drive without traffic jams. The fragrant coffee was ready and tied up a tie, he ran to the coffee machine and poured a drink into cups. Having found the tray, he put the cups and saucers on the tray and the plates with the croissants were there. He quickly climbed the stairs and without even spilling a drop, he was able to open the door with his elbow. Diane was still asleep and it was good. He put the tray on the pier-glass and pushed the curtains aside. Today the street was already much warmer and the bright sun shone through all the windows. Diane didn't wake up from this, so Will walked over to her and gently turned her head in his side. He looked again at her face and noticed that when her face lights up the sun, she looks even sweeter. He stroked Diane's cheek and she reacted to these. Her eyes slowly opened and Diane uttered very quietly:  
\- Good morning!  
\- Good morning, Lady Di. Did you sleep well?  
\- Yeah. It’s so strange. I didn’t even sleep so good at home.  
\- Nice. I brought breakfast here. I’ll probably go out if you change your clothes.  
\- No. I'll have the breakfast first - Diane smiled and got out of bed. Will noticed that even without being combed, her styling is flawless.  
\- Sorry, I didn't know any better — Will walked over to the pier-glass.  
\- No, everything is fine. I don't like breakfast very much. This is my usual breakfast every day - Diane tucked her hair behind her ear.  
\- Enjoy your meal.  
\- You too.  
The coffee was with a little bit of bitterness, but the croissant, which was made correctly and deliciously, was wonderfully combined with coffee. Will was a lazy boy and didn't bring himself a chair. So, he was standing near Diane for the whole breakfast. Looking at the clock, he getting choking.  
\- Well, Di, if you don't get dressed in 10 minutes, we can be late.  
\- Seriously? - Diane checked the time on her phone - Holy shit!  
\- I'll go pick up the papers, and you change your clothes. I'll wait for you downstairs.  
\- Yup.  
Will ran downstairs and began to pack his bag quickly. He could hardly find the charge from the laptop but he can't find the folder with Diane's case. He found the charge near the plasma, which was just lying there, but he still couldn't find the Diane folder. Will remembered where it can be. And he remembered. It's still in the bedroom. It probably lay all night on the floor. He went upstairs and walked into the room without knocking. Fortunately or unfortunately, Diane was already buttoning the top buttons of her blouse.  
\- Your mother didn't teach you to knock?  
\- Yeah, she taught me but we have just 3 minutes before we'll go, so knocking is the only thing that didn't occur to me.  
\- Okay, I'll take the bag and we can go.  
\- And don't forget this - Will handed her a folder, which lay on the floor all night.  
\- Thanks - Diane turned around for the bag - We can go.  
They went downstairs and Will quickly glanced around the room in search of things he could forget. Finding nothing, he followed Diane and closed the doors to the outside. Throwing the keys into his jacket pocket, he threw his bag into the backseat and started the car. Having fastened, they drove away and what happiness - they arrived in 30 minutes without a delay.  
\- Well, are you ready for your encounter? - asked Will, taking Diane's hand.  
\- I don't know. I don't want to think about it - Diane turned her head away.  
\- Okay, I don't want to open your sores. Just promise me you won't forgive him again.  
\- I need great efforts to forgive this betrayal. But I don't have it — Diane looked into Will’s eyes.  
\- Good, let's go - Will took the bag and they stepped together to the entrance. In the elevator, they, unfortunately, met Kurt, Alicia, and Penny. Diane just stood silently and looked ahead. She was so self-control. Powerful woman.  
Will and Diane immediately went to her cabinet and Penny followed them. Throwing the bag on the table, Diane sat down at the chair and took out a folder, taking out her notebook and pen from the drawer of the table. Penny looked into the office and very timidly enter the cabinet. She was trembling right away and Will can't understand what's happening to her.  
\- Do you need my help? - Her voice sounded unnatural.  
\- Get out of my sight! - Diane hissed.  
\- Sure - the girl came out and sat at her desk. Will noticed how she, with her trembling hands, poured herself some water but she didn't feel better.  
\- Smug bitch! How, how dare she come to my office? - Diane was angry.  
\- Hey, chill out. She has to offer you her help.  
\- But her duties don't include have sex with my boyfriend! - Diane abruptly got up from the table and went to the window. Will knew that if he approached Diane now, she'd kill him, but he stepped closer to her, reluctantly.  
\- If you can't stand her - fire her. You can find girls, much capable than her.  
\- I know. But I'm not sure that I'll fire her. I let her work here. Let's see how long her nerves can handle it.  
\- Yeah. You scared me when you're angry - Will put his hand on her shoulder.  
\- What would you do if your assistant slept with your girlfriend? - Diane raised her eyes and looked at Will.  
\- I don't even know. It's a tough one to swallow. I would probably get lost in your place - Will tried to smooth things over.  
\- Okay. I need your help. Do you mind giving your case to Alicia?  
\- I think she copes. And connect Cary to her. They have to cope with it - smiled Will - So, what do you want?  
\- Look, here's the thing... - Diane went to the computer.  
At this moment Kurt knocked at the door. It was noticeable how Diane went goosebumps. Kurt entered the office without permission and walked over to Diane's desk.  
\- Honey, I need to talk to you - he began to insist.  
\- I have nothing to talk to you about. You can leave, you came in vain.  
\- I want to explain everything to you!  
\- And I don't want to listen to it. So, you can leave.  
\- Will, go out. We need to talk - Kurt looked at William. But William was opposed to McVeigh and keen to defend Diane.  
\- Are you deaf or stupid? You have been told that she doesn't want to talk to you.  
\- It doesn't concern you at all. It's not your business! - Kurt raised his voice.  
\- I don't care about your words and your opinion! You are still my subordinate and I have the right to order you to close the door from the other side! - Will got mad.  
\- I'm not your subordinate, so get the hell out of here! - Kurt suddenly threw the stupidest phrase in his life. William was ready to strangle him on the spot, but Diane's gentle hand stopped him by simply touching his wrist.  
\- Dear, don't get mad at it. Give us a minute, okay? - Diane approached Will spoke in a calm voice. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief, but Will wasn't going down without a fight.  
\- Okay, babe. But first…  
Will pulled Diane closer to him and kissed her passionately. Diane didn't expect this and open her eyes wide. She trembled with excitement. Will lowered one arm to her lower back, while the other still held her back. This kiss became more hot and passionate about every second. Will's hands were slithering over her body. Diane closed her eyes. It was nice to know that Kurt was watching at her and at the same time it was unusual to understand that Will could so easily satisfy Diane. Kurt looked at it and hit the table with all the anger, he walked out the door, like a boiling kettle. Will hadn't let go of Diane yet, but he understood that he must stop, otherwise it could all go to the wrong. Reluctantly, he pulled back and looked into Diane's eyes. He couldn't read anything in them. They silently stood and looked at each other.  
Without saying a word, Diane pulled Will’s tie to her and now she wanted to continue it. Her left hand held his head, and her right hand stroked his back. Will simply pulled Diane closer to him and hugged her tightly. He deepened this kiss and Diane responded. Her legs shook a little, but Will was holding Diane tightly and don't gonna let her go. Diane relaxed and tried to take control of this situation, but Will still did not want to give Diane the right to control herself. He led the kiss to an end and pulled away from Diane so she didn't have time to understand that Will got turned on.  
\- I don't know that you are kissing so fuckingly.  
\- Yes, I was surprised myself - Will tried to laugh it off - Sorry. Everything went out of control. I just wanted to make Kurt go away.  
\- Yes, everything's fine. Now he knows what emotions I had yesterday. In general, it is good that this asshole finally gets rid of me - Diane suddenly said to herself.  
\- Yes, you are doing well! I'm happy for you!  
\- Okay, we have a lot of work. I wanted to show you something - Diane went to the laptop as if nothing had happened.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Exhausted Diane sat in the chair. The hardest meeting. Why was the case so hard to undermine?! Diane understood that this was one of her difficult cases. Though the case without a hitch, but intuition shouted that everything is not as it seems at first glance. She was massaging her temples. It felt as if someone with all the dope was hitting her head with a hammer. It was already late and almost all the staff members had already gone, but Di wanted to work a little more and look behind Will because it was already 9. She looked up sharply and saw Kurt, who again just burst into her office. It was evident that he is angry and aggressive.  
\- Why do you do this to me? - said Kurt loudly.  
\- What are you talking about? - mumbled Diane.  
\- Stop acting! You understand that what happened in the morning you did for the sake of revenge! - McVeigh yelling at her. Diane realized what he was talking about, but she didn’t want to whip him up even more.  
\- I don't want to talk to you. It's all over between us - Diane said calmly.  
\- Listen to me! I just want to explain what happened yesterday between Penny and me - Kurt slowed down a little.  
\- Get out of my office. I close the door and leave. I wanna go home - Di got up from the table and headed for the exit.  
\- Stop! Stop ignoring me! - Kurt painfully grabbed Diane by the wrist and squeezed tight.  
\- Ouch! Let me go! I told you, I don't need your explanations! - Diane tried to escape, but in vain.  
\- Bitch! Do you think you're so awesome?! No one doesn't give a fuck about you! Only I loved you! - McVeigh gets furious.  
\- Let me go! - Diane tried to free herself again, but Kurt very painfully pushed her against the wall. Due to the collision with the wall, Diane's headache intensified significantly.  
\- I'll show you, slut! Fucking whore! - Kurt almost squeezed her neck into the wall. It was very hard to breathe, but Diane was still trying to resist. Suddenly, Kurt ripped the collar of her blouse with one hand and some buttons flew on the floor. Tears ran down from Diane's wonderful eyes and she turned her head away, still trying to get back McVeigh's hands from her neck because it was almost impossible to breathe.  
\- Don't touch me! - Diane said in a hoarse voice.  
\- Bitch! - Kurt squeezed her breast and slap her, finally letting Diane breathe, but at the same time - making Diane nervous more. His acts would just have bruised the next morning. Suddenly, Alicia entered the cabinet and don't even know what to do.  
\- Help me... - Diane begged for help when Alicia appeared.  
\- What are you doing? Let her go! - Alicia went up to Kurt and hit him on the head with all her power.  
\- How dare you, scum! I'll bury you here! - he let Diane go and was distracted by Alicia. Diane just squeezed into the wall, trying to hold on to something. He hit Alicia painfully with her elbow in the stomach and she could barely keep her balance. McVeigh pulled Florrick by the hair and threw her on the floor. She hit her head on the table leg and clutched at her head. It was incredibly painful.  
\- Motherfucker! - Will appeared in all this chaos and he smashed Kurt over. He fell, unable to keep his balance. A strong crunch was heard, one could guess that McVeigh's nose was broken.  
\- You... I kill you... - McVeigh croaked.  
\- Shut your mouth, asshole! I won't forgive you this, scumbag! - Will hit laying Kurt painfully and he was no longer able to get up - Penny! Call the guard!  
The girl with the speed of light jumped out for help, and Will sat Alicia on the sofa. She just held her head and asked not to touch her. William noticed Diane sliding down the wall and grabbed her before she fell. Diane was silent, but hot tears spoke for her. Will hugged Diane and just let her cry out. Her heart was beating so fast that he hoped that now there wouldn't something else that would make Diane nervous much more than she's now. Diane was trembling and Will just put her on the sofa so that she could relax a little, even though it was just unreal. Kurt tried to get up and Will immediately stood up in defense women. Kurt stood up and began to look for something in his pocket, leaning on the table.  
\- Catch it, cunt! - he threw a bunch of keys to Diane and keys hit her cheek. She covered her head on the machine with her hands, but a cut appeared on her cheek and blood appeared.  
\- I'll beat you up, son of a bitch! - Will again rushed to Kurt, but the guards managed to twist him and lead him away, while Will tried not to hit him again. He walked over to Penny.  
\- Take Ms. Florrick and go to the hospital. It's an order - Will gave the order to the secretary and helped Alicia to get up. They disappeared into the elevator, and Diane was left alone with Will.  
\- Take me out of here. I beg you - Diane barely uttered these words.  
\- Yes of course. I'll take you home. Sorry, I'll call a taxi now. Just in the car something with the chassis, I take it in the repair.  
\- I don't care. Get me out of here. I don't want to be here anymore - Diane was crying. Stop her - will be the wrong choice. Emotions should have subsided.  
\- The car will be in 5 minutes. Come here - Will threw off his jacket and put it on Diane, buttoning up a couple of buttons, because this blouse couldn't be saved. Diane sat on her legs and pressed herself against Will. His shirt was in Diane's makeup, but he just stroked her hair. That second he was ready to kill McVeigh. He knew that tomorrow, he would fire Kurt and find a new employee.  
\- Will. You're the only one who I can trust. Please don't leave today. Stay with me this night. I'm afraid to be alone - Diane whispered because the nervous lump in her throat doesn't allow her to speak properly.  
\- Of course. I'll do everything for you. I'll protect you and will not offend anyone. I swear - Will pulled Diane to him and did not want to let go.  
\- Taxi is here? I can't sit here anymore - Diane raised her head. Will noticed the drying blood on her cheek and tried to erase it.  
\- The car is waiting for us. Come on - Diane got up and almost fell off, but Will quickly helped her. She somehow twisted her ankle in all this hell. Will picked up Diane.  
\- I’ll go by myself — Diane began to protest again, just like yesterday, but Will didn’t listen to her.  
\- Not. Now - you hang in my arms and on this point. I'll take your bag and we will go down - William grabbed the bag and folder from the table and went to the elevator.  
\- Forgive me, Will. Please, forgive me - Diane began to cry again.  
\- Why are you asking me for forgiveness? You haven't done anything for me.  
\- I force you to be with me. I force you to my company, and you either can't refuse me or don't want to.  
\- You never thought that I don't want to deny you because you are important to me? Have you ever thought that your company is pleasant to me? Have you ever thought that I would want to spend more time with you for everything, why would I not be standing? - Will looked at Diane lovingly. Tears streamed down her face, but she smiled slightly. The elevator arrived and Will gently entered the elevator so as not to hurt Di.  
\- Well, you also want to establish your personal life. And I just waste your time... - Diane tried to get out of it.  
\- Maybe I wanted, but you are more important to me. And honestly. I should have told you this a long time ago. I hope that these words will help you rethink our relationship. Lady Di, I love you - Will looked into Diane's eyes and waited for her reaction. And he saw it.  
\- I... I don't know what to tell you... Diane looked at William with her open mouth.  
\- Don't say anything. Just relax. This is the only thing you need at the moment - Will kissed Diane's forehead and went down to the exit. William walked out of the elevator carefully, to not hit Di accidentally. When they were leaving the building, he noticed Kurt and the police attire. He noticed Will and scream:  
\- I'll get you, son of a bitch!  
\- Fuck off, asshole! - Will met his eyes and cuddle Diane closer to him, who practically hide behind her protector. Seeing them, the driver helped to open the door and Will first sat Di and then sat down next to her, closing the door. He wanna feel Diane more comfortable, so he sat her on his lap and she put her head on his chest.  
\- You know Will... I also have something to tell you - Diane raised her back and Will's hands shifted to her waist so that she wouldn't fall.  
\- I haven’t noticed what you have done for me for so long. Sorry that I treated you as a subordinate, although you were and still are one of the company’s leaders. And thank you so much for being with me so long and never leaving me alone in trouble. I am inexpressibly grateful for it - Diane put a finger to Will’s lips, knowing that he will now begin to interrupt her - I guess I should thank you.  
Will didn't have time to say anything, as she gently pulled his head to her and kissed him. Will enjoyed this situation. His hands slid down his jacket and were on Diane's blouse. Will doesn't wanna hurry, he simply pressed her closer to him. But patience was enough for a while, and after a second his hands were on her hips. As if asking if he could strengthen his actions, he stroked her hips. But when William's hands squeezed her butt, he received a bright and clear answer to the fact that Diane agrees with his manipulations over her body. She moaned in his lips, and both had goosebumps. It was nice to know that Will has complete control over the body of his object of adoration, albeit with her initiative. Di moaned from the rolling pleasure and her moans with really turned Will on. But sadly, the kiss came to an end, and Diane pulled away from Will.  
\- Thanks accepted - quite smiled Will.  
\- Good. Great - Diane tried to catch her breath - And you know what? I love you, Will.  
\- I knew and believed! - enthusiastically said Will.  
\- Dear, I want to sleep so much. I am falling asleep. Wake me up when we arrive - Diane has buried William's shoulder.  
\- Hey! We are already close! You won't wake up later! - Will smiled. Diane showed him her tongue and settled on his shoulder more comfortably - Oh, you mischievous! Well, I'll punish you later!  
Will laughed, and Diane dozed off with a smile on her beautiful face. Will tightly hugged her and they drove for another 20 minutes. He didn't even look out the window. All his attention was riveted on the woman sitting on his lap. She was so beautiful. With each glance, he fell more and more in love with Diane. She pulled him like a magnet. He wanted to pick her up and take it away from everyone. Away from problems, away from people, away from everything. Her smile is so rare and so valuable that Will simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. So tender and fragile and at the same time so strong and strong-willed. You are afraid to break and you are afraid to be broken by this woman. He stroked her long, gorgeous legs with his hand. It was nice to just touch her. Suddenly, he kissed her collarbone. He changed the position of his hands and began to leave hot kisses on Diane's snow-white skin. She didn’t feel his touch, but Will turned on more than early. Will kissed her neck. Her skin was so soft. He wanted to leave some reminders of this evening, but not today. Today she must rest. This day was too nervous. Will involved Diane in a deep kiss when they already drove up to Diane's house. She woke up and didn't even want to move away, but rather pulled Will to herself. Will grasped her hips again and Diane bent her back in pleasure. He deepened the kiss until the climax reached Diane and she moaned quite loudly on Will's lips. Diane pulled away first and just hung in the hands of Will. She swallowed the air and opened her eyes. Her eyes were covered with an incomprehensible mist and Will decided doesn't stop. He left wet lines from her collarbone to chin. He did it again. Once again. Diane breathed languidly and just rested on Will's shoulders. Her nails stuck into his skin, but it was even pleasing to Will. Diane just fell on Will and he was already in full control of her body. He gently squeezed her butt, stroked her back, sneaked under her blouse and made her body move in the rhythm necessary for him. She would like to stop for a little rest, but Will had no time for that. He bit her earlobe and she screamed very loudly. It became clear to Will that this was one of her vulnerable points and he simply ran his tongue over her soft skin. She exhaled loudly and let her right hand ran through his hair, while with her left she still leaned on the car door. Her hair tickled Will, but he just grabbed her head and kissed Diane again. She was breathing loudly, but she wasn't in a hurry to move away from Will. He quickly unbuttoned the buttons on his jacket and his stake was played. Her breasts were the most sensitive and much more vulnerable than the earlobe. She immediately opened her eyes wide and tried to stop the sweet torture. She hit Will, but he didn't even flinch. He kissed it with his lips and she almost screamed. Only one thing saved her - the car stopped near her house. Will, too quickly lent money to the driver with the words:  
\- For everything that happened here and without surrender.  
For Diane, everything went too fast. She didn't understand how Will so quickly got out of the car, managed to open the door and climb up to the 2nd floor, keep holding Diane his arms. He put her on the bed and threw her bag aside. Taking off all clothes from himself and Diane, he pulled himself to Diane's legs. Finally, he was close to the body, which he wanted so much. Without much haste, he took her underwear off and completely unceremoniously he made her legs closed. Pleasant sensations covered Diane. She made the strangest conclusion - Will's rough hot tongue brought her to ecstasy. She was breathing heavily and clutching Will’s hair with one hand, didn't let him move away from her bosom. Will accelerated the pace and Diane's screams were constantly louder. She couldn't say anything intelligible. Pleasure drowned out her glottis and she just had to moan. Will decided that he would bring Diane to Heaven and squeezed her breast. She screamed again. It was pleasant, but unusual because no one had ever done that because of Diane's request. She knew that her breasts were too sensitive and just asked not to touch it. Diane was afraid that it would hurt her and that is why long-forgotten feelings came to life again. Di felt how her heartbeat intensified and how soon she would reach the climax. Will doesn't give up and only strengthened all his actions. He increasingly played with her breasts, despite Diane's attempts to remove his hand from her chest and his tongue began to move with great speed. Diane just screamed. It was pleasant. Diane's lustful scream and turned William more and this made him move even faster. Diane screamed his name and came. Will just sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Diane breathed loudly and her legs were lightly shaking after her orgasm. Will stand up and the only thing he could do was lay down next to her. He stroked her hips and her shudder subsided a bit. She turned on her left side and fall asleep. He stroked her hair, cheekbones, tummy... He gently pulled her to him and hugged her. Will kissed her neck and slowly began to fall asleep. Having managed to cover their naked bodies, Will cuddle her closer to and they fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting so long but HELL YEAH I DID! It was the first hot chapter, but I have more. So, I'd wish to know your opinion❤️ And should I continue?


	3. Everything Becomes Opened Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Pretty cute😽 Enjoy💕

Diane woke up in Will's arms. They didn't even budge for the whole night. Diane very carefully turned over onto the other side, wanting to see Will's sleeping face. But oddly enough, Will looked with his clear eyes at his beloved, leaning on his elbow. Diane was frightened for a second but inextricably looked into Will's eyes. They looked at each other and smiled silently. Diane decided to start a conversation.  
\- Will, what happened between us yesterday? - she asked, and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She remembered all the details of last night but wanted an explanation.  
\- I told you, I’ll punish you - Will smiled playfully and bowed his head to the left.  
\- I'm not talking about that, Diane hid her eyes. “What happened between us yesterday? I just rudely and abruptly parted with the love of my recent years and in just a few minutes you and I were flirting and sleeping openly. Doesn't it seem strange to you that everything we did yesterday didn't bother us?  
\- Not. I have long noticed that we are kind of friends, but something is happening between us. We have long blurred the boundaries of simple friendship. And I like it.  
\- Well, I think that is wrong. It should not be so - Diane tried to hide her face in the pillows.  
\- Hey, everything is fine - Will pulled Diane as close as possible to him, gently running his fingers along the outline of her chin - What bothers you?  
\- Everything happens too fast. I didn’t seem to break with Kurt, but I am already basking in your arms.  
\- Are you going to return to this asshole?! - Will pulled back slightly and asked in a rather rude voice.  
\- N-no. How could you think of me like that? It just seemed to me that I didn't say this directly to him. He might not understand something.  
\- After yesterday everything should have become clear. He would be a complete idiot if he didn't understand that between you all over.  
\- Will, understand: we have been together for so many years, always stood together hand in hand, were considered best friends and just had sex with each other.  
\- Well, firstly, we didn't physically engage in sex, and secondly, if that bothers you so much, we can agree to the expression “friends with benefits”. Nothing more, just passion in bed and friendship in everyday life.  
\- This is not my type of relationship. It is necessary to distinguish between friendship, love, hate - Diane pursed her lips in a disgruntled grimace.  
\- Well, don't sulk. Do you want us to be a couple? We have already confessed to each other in love.  
\- That would be nice, but it all happens too fast. Our relationship needs time.  
\- Why? We hid for so long that our love is mutual, and now we can’t become a couple?  
\- Have you thought about reputation?  
\- Yes. I don't care about the reputation, I only need you. And that’s it.  
\- Maybe your reputation is unimportant to you, but here I value my own. Let's stop for now? - Diane tried to end this very unpleasant conversation.  
\- If this is so important to you, then fine. But I won't stay without mine either.  
\- What do you mean?  
Will didn't answer anything and just stared at Diane's lips, crawling on top of her. She tried to push Will away, but he only got more excited. He played with her breasts, knowing what sensations await Diane, he deepened the kiss, wanting to merge with the subject of his adoration, he massaged her clit, noting every detail that betrayed her excitement. She bent her back, but still tried to pull away from Will. He decided it was time to advance and slowly descending, he covered her body with kisses. Approaching the most desirable place, he only left an imprint of his lips and penetrated it with one finger. Diane immediately reacted and abruptly opened her eyes. She couldn't look at the world. The veil covered her clear eyes and it was heard that such an impregnable and often cold Lady Di was already at the limit. He added a finger and gained momentum. He kissed her stomach, gently held her hips, touched the clit and with all his nature thirsted for this body. Diane screamed heartily with pleasure. She had many partners over her life, both on an ongoing basis and for a maximum of 3 meetings, but she was getting high only now. She tried to move her hips to get more pleasure, but Will simply didn't let her do this, continuing to tease her. Tears were dripping from her eyes, but these tears didn't mean Diane’s bitterness from what was happening. These tears were a consequence of the first wave of orgasm that covered her. Will decided to don't stop and only added speed with the 3rd finger. As soon as Diane came into reality, she didn't have time to fully recover and reflexively grabbed Will by the hair, pulling him closer to herself. Unrealistic tension grew. Diane was afraid that at such a pace she would break her voice and have to remain silent for several days at all. The lower lip was already aching from constant biting, but Diane still bit her lower lip, trying not to lose control over herself through the pain. But that didn't help her. Again collapsing powerlessly onto the bed, another orgasm hit her. Her legs were shaking with pleasure and her breath was intermittent.  
Will left a couple of kisses on her collarbones and almost weightlessly touched her lips with her lips.  
\- You are my love and my life. I will wait for you forever. I will wait for your decision. I love you so much, Diane.  
\- Will. I... I... I love you too ... - Diane said heavily.  
\- Nice. We have a kind of day off. Yes, and we didn't have time to celebrate our victory yesterday. Can we still go somewhere?  
\- I don't know where. Any suggestions? - Diane spoke quickly, trying to catch her breath.  
\- Well, I know a good restaurant nearby. If it interests you.  
\- I don't care. I trust your taste.  
\- Look at me.  
Diane turned her head and looked into Will's eyes. Will hugged her tightly. He gently stroked her back and gently kissed her nose. Without saying a word, they were laying near and enjoying each other's presence. Everything else at that moment became empty and unimportant. Only he and only she. And let the whole world wait. He felt Di's hot tears dripping down his shoulder. He pulled back a little, but still didn't let her out of his arms.  
\- Darling, love, why are you crying? Did I make you sad?  
\- Not. I just can’t understand what is happening to me. Why always, when I'm with you I don’t want you to go away? Why, when you're going into the office my legs are trembling? Why, when you look at me my heartbeat accelerates? Why, when you touch me I'm ready to melt in a second? Why it's so good when I'm with you?  
\- Do you want me to answer all your questions in two simple words?  
\- Give me at least an answer. I have long been suffering from ignorance.  
\- This is love. You love me, I love you.  
\- Well, why is it so hard to believe in simple truth? - Diane looked directly into William's eyes.  
\- Because people are used to complicating things.  
\- But why if I loved Kurt, all the time I thought only about you?  
\- I also couldn't think of another woman. Only you were in my dreams.  
\- But it's so weird. Why haven’t we confessed to each other before?  
\- I think there was no suitable moment. And our prejudices pushed us away from this decision. And you know, I always couldn't tear myself away from your beautiful eyes. Would you know how beautifully they shimmer in the sun, how they change depending on your mood, how they attract...  
Diane's cheeks were burning with such words. It was so nice but so unusual. Probably the first time she felt such warmth, affection from another person. Even Kurt wasn't like that.  
\- Will ... I don't know what to do. It seems to me that this is all wrong...  
\- I'm not rushing you. If you are not ready for a relationship, I...  
\- No, you didn't understand. I don't know if you won't be disappointed in me? I'm not as good as you think.  
\- Yes, you're not good. You are divine. You are my gift from heaven! You are perfect! You are not comparable! You…  
\- Kiss me. Now - Diane interrupted Will.  
William didn't need to be asked twice. With one hand he held her chin, and with the other, he straightened her hair. Diane wrapped her arms around Will's head. The kiss was very hot. Pleasant warmth poured over the body, and the two of them simply covered from feelings. Reluctantly, Will pulled away from Diane.  
\- I love you so much. You drive me crazy.  
\- Will, I love you too. I will lose my mind if I won't have the opportunity to see your eyes.  
\- You know, I was thinking... Maybe I will order a meal home? I don’t feel like getting out of bed.  
\- I'm just for it - Diane got out of bed - I'm in the shower. I will be soon.  
\- And me? Will you leave me alone?  
\- And you wait here. I won’t take you with me.  
\- Sorry, sorry. Okay, so far I’ll order something for us to eat.  
Diane left the room. Quickly going into the shower, she tried to sort out her feelings. Just yesterday she broke with Kurt and today her best friend is in one bed with her. And well, they would just have slept, but just five minutes ago they almost swore love to each other. Diane was very worried. If at least someone finds out about this, her reputation will end. God, how did she get to this? But on the other hand, she had wanted to tell Will about her feelings for so long. She often fantasized that they could be a good couple, that they could sleep and no longer even remember about it. But everything happened very spontaneously. Diane was thinking and thinking. But she came to only one conclusion - they can become a couple and do it. But later. Let at least some time pass.  
Will changed his clothes and already picked up the delivery. He also thought about what happened during these 2 days. Only 2 days - and his life turned upside down. Diane, restrained, serious and always right, wriggled under him yesterday, and today they almost swore to each other in love. It was unusual but exciting. William thought for a long time, weighed all the pros and cons and came to the same conclusion - they will be an ideal couple and he will begin to pave the way to her heart right from that moment. He will get her hand!  
Time passed quickly. Will took the ordered food and left it in the kitchen. While Diane was taking a shower, he went out onto the balcony. Chicago is a wonderful city. Will had never once noticed the beauty of this magnificent city. No matter how noisy, dirty and gangster he was considered, it was impossible not to notice the beauty of this city. The view from her house was incredible. Cars were cut along the roads, people walked in the park nearby, the birds chirped sweetly ... Already something, but you can’t take the romance from this city. He took a deep breath. Will felt goosebumps running through his body and peering into this hectic weekday, he froze in place.  
Diane combed her hair. She didn't want to dry them, so when she left the bathtub, she went to the bedroom, dressing up in her favorite silk robe along the way. Her hair was almost dry, so she with a smile on her face, stepped to the balcony. Diane walked in very quietly and hugged Will from the back.  
\- Is that you, dear?  
\- And who else?  
\- Well, anyone could be. But of course I'm very glad that it is you - Will turned his head to Diane - You know, I was thinking...  
\- Wait a minute. I also thought a lot about what. And you know... I think we can start our relationship. I’m scared that people will think badly of us, but true love doesn’t depend on people's opinions.   
\- God, I'm so happy! Come to me!  
Will turned around. He pulled Diane and picked her up. He covered her lips with his own and Diane’s arms closed on his neck. Probably the first time Diane felt so happy and carefree. William only pressed Diane closer to him, and Diane nailed her head to his. Only a few minutes passed, and it seemed as if they had been on this balcony for ages. It's good to love and be loved. The most wonderful feeling in the world.  
Diane pulled away and looked into Will's eyes. They sparkled with genuine happiness.  
\- Diane, are you ready to accept my offer?  
\- Of course! This is the first time I have seen myself so reckless, but love demolish everyone’s mind apparently, and I came under the distribution.  
\- For the first time, I am so pleased that you have changed so much!  
\- You wanted to tell me something, love.  
\- Yes exactly. I wanted to suggest you hit the road on vacation. And not just offer but provide 2 tickets. It should have been my present for your anniversary, but it doesn’t matter. Are you with me?  
Diane looked down. And indeed, today was the anniversary of their acquaintance with Kurt. She closed her eyes. Will accidentally reminded her of the most unpleasant memory in her life.  
\- Sonny girl, why are you sad?  
\- No, everything is okay. Just…  
\- I'm sorry that I reminded you. Sorry, sorry, sorry - Will pressed Di to him. She buried her head in his shoulder. She tried not to cry. Tears on such a happy day would be useless.  
\- I will go.  
\- What?  
\- Where are we going?  
\- You'll go?  
\- Yes. Required.  
\- How I love these changes in you! - Will again kissed Diane and she reciprocated. This day was the best in their life.  
\- Will ... I want to ask you a favor.  
\- I'm full of attention, my love - Will gave Diane such a warm look that made her heartbeat even harder.  
\- Dear... Promise me that you will never leave me.  
\- Diane. You and I have been together for so long and you still think that I can leave you alone?  
\- Just tell me these simple words. I beg you - Diane pierced Will's gaze. He understood that these words meant a lot to her. Therefore, he didn't even hesitate to do what Diane asked him to.  
\- I swear that I will always be with you and will never give it to anyone. You are only mine.  
\- Thank you... Diane uttered this word very quietly and let out a deep breath. Her heart became warmer from such words. Many spoke these words to her, but only Will's voice truly convinced her.  
Will crouched on a small table that stood on the balcony. Still holding Diane in his arms, he leaned her closer to him. Changing the position of her hands a little, she remained sitting on his laps and Will stroked her leg. Folding her arms near her head, Diane listened to William's heartbeat. A calm, measured beat calmed her. Diane closed her eyes. She was so calm in her soul. Although in reality, it was just complete chaos, peace finally reigned in her world. Diane's soul was long tormented by her childhood, her first marriage, her mother’s betrayal, the venality of people, her constantly broken heart and a bunch of negative events in her life. But now. Now, when after all that had happened, she didn't break down, but even found the one whom she had been looking for all her life - she felt peace and serenity. It was as if all the old wounds had healed the second that Will vowed that he would never leave her.  
Will never wanted to let Diane go. For so long he had been dying inside from unrequited love for the very woman sitting on his laps that he would never have allowed himself to keep her away from himself. He remembers their very first meeting. Stern collected them once. He and Jonas sat in a cafe, chatting about their things. They have not seen each other for a long time. And then she comes in. As always, graceful, elegant and with a shadow of a smile on her face. Will had never seen her before, but in the minutes of their acquaintance, he realized that the image of Diane settled in his heart forever. He couldn't even think that they would work together, create their empire, become best friends and become a couple. Will gently kissed Diane on the top of her head. He heard a soft sneeze and saw Diane bow her head down. They stayed on the balcony for another three minutes and Will carried Diane back to bed. Covering her with a blanket, he kissed her cheek and sat down on the floor, stroking her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, you like it? I was trying to make them a couple with a cute story. I’ll be happy to know your opinion💕 Have a great day💖


	4. Special: The Christmas Story

Diane was standing near the Christmas tree. She and Will were a little late with the purchase of a new Christmas tree, but still, the holiday was already raging in their hearts. While Will installed New Year's illumination on the street with some workers, Diane decorated the house from the inside. New Year, Christmas... A few more days - and this painful year will end. And already in the new year, she and Will will begin a new life, without betrayal and hatred. And without Kurt. Pulling out a big red bow as the top, Diane smiled. It was necessary to hang a garland. Since the tree was a little over 2 meters and stood in the center of the house itself, she had to take a high stepladder. Fortunately, Will put it close. Diane climbed the last step and neatly secured the end of the garland. It was quite difficult. The tree was very magnificent and even though it was artificial, it was prickly. But with the top layer, Diane managed pretty quickly. Taking another garland, she again rose a couple of steps and with great difficulty put on a second garland. But with the third, she easily managed. Setting the ladder aside, she went to the box with toys. Diane was a perfectionist. That is why all the toys were packed correctly. Large and voluminous decorations lay in a blue cardboard box, red glass balls were separately in special boxes, and small beautiful graceful toys peeked out from under the yellow box. A pleasant awareness of the holiday in the air only inspired Diane. She put the box closer to her and smiled. Diane recalled everything that happened this year. Each ball was like a memory. When the lower tier of the tree was decorated, Diane proceeded to the middle tier. She looked through the window and noticed that Will was already installing illuminations on the trees in their small backyard. Only a sweet smile, Diane returned to her assignment. Since childhood, Diane has loved to decorate the Christmas tree with her parents. Until they got divorced. These warm memories from childhood warmed her soul. It seemed as if it was just recently, as if yesterday. But that was over 30 years ago. The crackling of the fireplace, the laugh of a mother whom his father loved to tickle. Songs of Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong... A fluffy living tree and the clink of glasses filled with champagne. Feeling the real magic of such an unforgettable holiday. That time, Diane was the happiest child on Earth. It is a pity that this didn't last long. Diane quickly wiped her hot tears and hung another toy on a green twig. For the decoration of the most important attribute of the New Year and Christmas, 2 hours passed. Diane began to worry, as there was a cold wind and continuous snow outside the window. Will never went home. She went to the kitchen and made 2 cups of hot chocolate. She knew how Will loved her chocolate. She didn't quite understand why, but Will was in complete awe. Diane put the cup near the entrance and returned to the hall, noticed a bow lying on the sofa. Diane forgot to hang him. Having managed to call herself blind, she again climbed the stepladder and hung the bow in its place. But perfectionism didn't leave Diane even now. She straightened one end of the tape, the second, the third... But on the fourth, Diane stumbled. For a second, Di tried to guess what she would break herself or how long the bruises and abrasions won't go away. But for some reason, Diane landed on something very soft. And warm. Opening her eyes, she saw Will, frightened, holding him tightly in his arms. Diane was no less scared, but after 10 seconds, she smiled.  
\- And here I decorated a Christmas tree...  
\- I noticed. Damn, Diane, I can’t leave you alone?!  
\- Hey! I'm not small. I was already hit by the fourth dozen...  
\- Now I’m also bumping you. Well, Diane, be careful. I didn’t have enough to meet the New Year in the hospital with you by the handle. Everything inside me shrank when I saw you flying down. I don’t understand how I managed to catch you. But if you are not careful - I don't know what I will do with you. But the fact that you will be punished is for sure.  
Diane even blushed. Will was very serious. She felt that very little girl that dad was reporting for minor misconduct or dirty tricks. Like one of their Christmas family evenings, when Di ran around the house and accidentally crashed into her mother, who in turn managed to smash 4 plates due to this collision.  
\- I'm sorry... I won’t be like that anymore...  
\- Good. Are you not hurt anywhere? Are you all right?  
\- Yes. True, I was very scared. My heart is aching a little.  
\- Good. Should I give you a pill?  
\- Do we have it?  
\- Yes. Although, valerian would be the best option. You’ll scare me, and that’s it. You’ll be the one to drop valerian.  
\- Put me on the ground - Diane looked into his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.  
-What else is this?  
\- So I won't miss.  
Diane slapped him pretty hard on the shoulder and looked at him. She hit him 3 more times but Will only laughed.  
\- Hey you, MMA fighter?  
\- How dare you joke about death in my presence ?!” You know that I hate black humor!  
\- Well, that's it. I'm sorry. I won’t do it again.  
\- Put me on the ground! I have not finished yet!  
Will just grinned and gently kissed Diane. He didn't want to swear now. Especially with the dearest person in the world. Gently putting Diane on the floor, he straightened her hair and smiled wider. He was in a good mood.  
\- And I'm done.  
\- Okay. Apologies accepted. Only next time you won't go away with it so easy.  
\- Okay, let's say I made a deal with you. You look under your feet, I’m no longer joking like that.  
\- Good. So everything suits me.  
\- Phew. You'll promise everything that for the Devil to not take his soul?  
\- What?! Will, I'll kill you...  
Diane threw her serious look at him and tried to push him, but Will had managed to run away by this time. He didn't expect such a reaction.  
\- Well, let's play catch-up, Di?  
\- I'm not up to the games right now. I will teach you a lesson - then we'll talk.  
Diane rushed to him and Will, smiling, ran up the stairs. Diane smiled. Well, just like small children, they ran after each other. It would seem that dear people, one of the most famous and respected lawyers in Chicago, frolic so far no one sees. That's what it means, it seems like with age you become smarter and more restrained but the ability to fool around doesn't atrophy. Diane caught up with Will and pressed him against the wall.  
\- What did you say there about the Devil?  
\- I said that at my place just an angel lives.  
-Well, yes, of course, of course.  
They both waved their heads to the beat and laughed the same way together. Will looked into her eyes and touched her cheek. Diane jerked her head slightly.  
\- You are cold!  
\- Well, I'm sorry, it was not hot outside.  
\- So. Did you even wash your hands?  
\- Not. And how should I have time to catch you? Say, wait, hang, I’m right now, and then come up put your hands up and say, can you fall, like in sitcoms? Well, my hero, now - go into the bath. And anyway - I left you hot chocolate.  
\- True? - Will, as usual, smiled sweetly and looked at Diane. She even waited for this reaction.  
\- Well, do you think that I'm joking now or what?  
\- You're the best! - Will kissed Diane on the cheek from which a very sweet smile appeared on her face. Already, it was clear that this is her best Christmas in the world.  
\- Go already... My hero...  
Diane crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. She still needed to finish the scene. Entering the corridor, Diane took out the rest of the jewelry. At a minimum, it was necessary to hang New Year's wreaths and an even larger bunch of small, but creating an atmosphere, details. She wondered if she could handle this decoration at home until evening, but Will interrupted her.  
\- Thank you, dear. This is delicious.  
\- To health. And now - I need your help. If I start hanging this alone, I won’t finish it before the holidays. Kindly save me from this.  
\- Of course. There your chocolate gets cold.  
\- Right! Damn, I forgot! - Diane turned to the kitchen, but William handed her a cup.  
\- I brought, don't bother. And by the way. I bought us marshmallows there. Can we take a little rest? I am very cold. And I would like to sit by the fireplace. Are you with me?  
\- Well, of course. I'm a little tired too. While my beloved Tarzan... - Diane couldn't help laughing - ...climbed the roof and trees, I got out, loaded the washing machine, cooked us dinner and finally put things in order in your closet. And you know how annoying that mess is. In particular, things on the chair. Well, is it so difficult to bring a shirt and pants to the hangers?  
\- You can not understand me. This is a lifestyle.  
\- I’ll give you more hangers for the New Year, so that you have all your things placed in a closet, otherwise I have already given mine to you.  
Better give me another chair.  
\- So you keep cluttering up the bedroom?  
\- That's it, don’t find fault. Let's go drink some chocolate, huh?  
\- Come on. Where did you say marshmallow lies? - Diane took a sip and pressed herself against Will, who in turn put his hand on her lower back.  
\- Everything is in the kitchen. I'll bring it now.  
Will left a cup on a table between 2 armchairs in front of the fireplace and left. Diane sat down in a chair and bent her legs. She was glad that at last, she was able to take a vacation and enjoy this pleasant New Year's bustle. Covering herself with a blanket, Diane closed her eyes and settled back in her chair. The pleasant crackle and smell of a tree only introduced it more into a certain trance. It was still snowing outside the window, but the wind had already stopped. Very nice calm. Everything was amazing. That's all. Suddenly, in the background, Di heard those very songs from childhood. It was the song “The Christmas Song” by Nat King Cole. All the same slow pace, all the same, velvety and powerful voice.  
Dia on again delved into his memories, while Will set up and the volume of the speaker and began to make 2 more servings of warm drink. For him, the winter holidays were completely irrelevant. In his childhood, there were no such bright memories. His mother raised him as best she could until she had a young man. She had been drinking before, but then they both started drinking. Will was only 10 when he saw his stepfather beating his mother. He remembered little. He then also suffered at the hands of a cruel stepfather. But from that moment, and for him Christmas - it's not even close to the holiday. But quickly moving away from this topic, Will looked at Diane. She became his joy.  
William carefully set the marshmallows on the table and sat down beside Diane. She was already dozing quietly and Will decided not to disturb her and just sit next to her. He simply couldn't take his eyes off Diane. Her pacified face mesmerized Will and made him smile. Di turned her head slightly and her golden curls fell in her eyes, from which she opened her eyes.  
\- How long have I been sleeping?  
\- I think no more than 20 minutes. Have a rest. I’ll hang the scenery for now... - Will was already thinking of getting up, but Diane was very quick to liven up and literally in a second was on his lap. Diane wrapped in plaid and snuggled up to Will looked like a contented and fluffy kitty. Will always knew that she was a cat in a previous life. He neatly but confidently gained Diane and smiled sweetly.  
\- Well then, we won’t have time to decorate the house.  
\- Then to hell. I want to spend time with you. At last. Without work, without a permanent stay in the courtroom, without extra views... Only we two. Just sit nearby and chat. Or just silently look into each other's eyes. You don’t even imagine how much I miss a simple family life... You don’t even know how sad I am that I once missed my chance of having a baby...  
Diane stopped. It was a sore subject for her. Having been married once, Diane never found out what it means to be a mother. And she wanted so, despite her tyrant husband. Will hugged Diane tightly and looked into her eyes. Will's eyes were filled with genuine love.  
\- Honey... I promise you. Very soon a cheerful little girl will appear in this house, who will rush around the house and prevent us from preparing for the holiday - Will smiled wider, but the smile from Diane’s face disappeared altogether.  
\- Will, look at me. Better yet, look at my passport. I can no longer become a mother, stop giving me hope. I don’t want to cry because of a dream that cannot be realized, but we both hope so. No, Will, just not. I don't want to talk about this. It breaks my heart.  
\- Well, calm down. Diane, well, you know that we will never give up. And if you’ll chatter about a pipe dream, I’ll hit you. And now - take cocoa, marshmallows, lay your head on my chest and just enjoy this evening, because it is beautiful. And be a kind smile. I bought you these marshmallows.  
\- You're just unbearable...  
Diane smiled and kissed Will. She reached for the cup and clasped it with both hands. Will grabbed a marshmallow and Diane bit off a piece before taking a sip of hot chocolate. Time flew by completely unnoticed. Their cups have long been empty, and an empty packet of marshmallows has long been lying somewhere on the floor. Their dialogues have already gone through a bunch of topics and the New Year’s song playlist is coming to an end. But Frank Sinatra's voice and the crack of the fireplace quickly put them both to sleep. In the most uncomfortable poses, after which Will will not feel her legs for a long time, and Diane, who will soon have a sore back, but next to and in an embrace. And nothing will prevent them from being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeeell, this is the first chapter. I wanted to start the story from a sad moment because I immediately wanted to cut Kurt out of Diane’s life. Personally, I don't really like this couple, so I made him a traitor. I already have blanks for the next few parts, so I’ll wait for your feedback and decide whether to post my fan fiction. And that's all. Waiting for comments. Have a nice day!)


End file.
